


Six Red Roses

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Post-Canon, Smut, adult sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Kakashi takes Sakura another gift, and finds that his attraction is very much reciprocated.





	Six Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo okay hello and WELCOME to my first ever m/f fic. Wow. Okay, this is terrifying.
> 
> I'm sorry for any errors. I'm almost exclusively a m/m writer and caught myself writing 'he' instead of 'she' a few times, so there will probably be a few silly mistakes like that.
> 
> (Also Sakura uses the honorific 'san' in this fic because Kakashi kept asking her to.)
> 
> This is for Suji. Happy belated birthday, and I really hope you feel better soon! <3

This really isn’t Kakashi’s area of expertise. Despite his notorious appetite for salacious novels, his experience when it comes to relationships is… lacking. He doesn’t think mission sex counts, and that’s pretty much the only kind of sex or relationship he’s ever had outside of a few friendships. There was a woman once, a civilian. It didn’t end well. Or did it end? Kakashi’s not sure. He ghosted her years ago. He still feels a twinge of regret over that.

He stands in the Yamanaka flower shop, scratching the back of his head. “Uuh, some roses, please,” he tells the assistant. He keeps forgetting his name. He works while Ino is on missions or working in the hospital, and Kakashi really ought to learn the guy’s name but his mind is always on other things.

“Red?”

“Yeah?” He’s not sure what other colours roses come in, and glances around, trying to address this sudden lack of knowledge. He sees six colours. Maybe he should go for pink instead?

“And how many?”

“I dunno, few of them.”

He catches the guy’s not-so-secretive smile as he selects and wraps six deep red roses. When he’s done Kakashi pays him, and leaves with more haste than strictly necessary. He really isn’t good at this sort of thing, but red roses are a sign of romantic attraction, right? Just in case the gifts he’s been giving Sakura are too bizarre or subtle…

Kakashi honestly never planned on developing feelings of any sort for anyone. The moment he’d realised he was falling for his former student he was faced with two choices: run away from it, or face it head on. His whole life has been built around avoiding problems, throwing himself recklessly at missions to get away from any issues that arose which he didn’t know how to handle. He can’t exactly go on successive S-ranked missions now he’s Hokage, though, and if he’s honest it is getting somewhat exhausting now he’s no longer fifteen. So facing the issue was the only real option.

And he thinks Sakura gets it. He thinks she understands his bumbling attempts to show fondness, if her shy smiles are anything to go by. At first he thought she was embarrassed by his awkwardness or perhaps mocking him in some new, bizarre way, and then he decided that it didn’t matter too much if she was, because she seemed to enjoy the attention. She’d thank him despite her blush, and her gaze would linger a little longer than he remembered it doing before. Now she openly watches him, and the feeling of her warm gaze on him leaves Kakashi flustered. He likes to hope she’s not merely indulging him, that there’s something more there… But he also knows he’s a fool, and probably too old for her. He tries to tell himself this is just a fleeting obsession, one which they’re both enjoying until it passes so there’s no real point in stopping before it has run its course.

Although, with his stomach tied in knots he’s never experienced before, he thinks that right now might be a good time for it to stop. He’s outside the office Sakura has been given in the hospital, and he’s oddly reluctant to knock on the door. An S-rank mission would be great right about now. Pity no one can send him on one. Can he send himself on one? Wait, that might actually work…

Voices startlingly close snap him from his rapidly bolting thoughts, and before he’s even had time to think about what he’s doing, Kakashi is the other side of the Sakura’s office door, snapping it shut behind him. It wouldn’t do for people to see the Hokage giving one of the top doctors a bunch of roses when said Hokage hasn’t got a brilliant excuse waiting on the tip of his tongue now, would it?

Sakura, sitting at her desk, blinks up at him, dropping her pen. “Kakashi-san?” Her eyes then fall to the roses, and her cheeks colour. Kakashi is so taken by the sight of it he forgets that he really ought to say something.

“Did you need something?”

“Hm? Oh! Yes, you see, I got lost on my way to the Archives, and this little o—”

“—Kakashi-san.”

The smirk, and her gracefully arched eyebrow, stop Kakashi dead in his tracks. He’s grateful for the mask.

“Sorry. I, um… These are for you.”

He thrusts the flowers out, thinking it’s both a good and a bad thing he’s in a hospital. On the one hand his heart is likely to give out at any moment, leaving him in dire need of medical attention, but on the other he doesn’t think he could survive the mortification of it.

Luckily Sakura saves him from that fate. She gets up from her desk, crossing over to Kakashi with a soft smile. “It’s a very romantic gesture, Kakashi-san,” she teases. She’s still blushing, the rosiness of her cheeks highlighting the vivid green of her eyes as she gazes up at him. “Anyone might think you’re declaring your affection.”

His throat makes an embarrassing noise when he tries to swallow. “Would they now?”

She nods, humming in affirmation. The moments slip by, and Kakashi realises they both still have a hand on the bouquet, the fragrant, sweet smell of roses between them, and something softer and more comforting too.

“Well?” She prompts, her voice low and gentle in the space between them. “Are you?”

Kakashi’s mouth falls open, but he suddenly finds himself unable to form words. Instead, he blushes, the flush reaching all the way to the tip of his ears.

His response, or lack thereof, seems to decide something for Sakura. She smiles softly, and then bites her lip as she reaffirms her grip on the flowers, taking them with her as she pulls away. His focus drawn to her mouth, Kakashi finds himself leaning forward, into space that’s suddenly empty.

Walking over to her desk, Sakura places the roses down, on top of whatever file she’d been working on, and turns back towards him. She leans against her desk, palms against the edge, her body open for him to gaze at. She has blossomed into an incredibly beautiful woman, and Kakashi can’t help admiring her for that too, as well as her strength and prowess as a shinobi and medic.

“Kakashi-san,” she commands, interrupting his drifting thoughts. “Come here.”

Her voice is binding despite its softness. Kakashi is powerless to resist. The distance disappears in just a few steps, and he finds himself toe to toe with her, gazing down at the only person who has ever caused his heart to race like this. The corner of her mouth quirks up into a smirk, as if she knows the effect she’s having on him, but the expression isn’t as confident as he’d expect. She seems uncertain, perhaps because he hasn’t answered her earlier question.

It’s a short distance to her hip; that’s the reason why Kakashi’s curiously trembling hand alights there, neither pushing nor pulling, merely touching. Now that he’s made the move, he’s not sure what comes next.

“Well?” she prompts. “Do you have something to say, Kakashi-san? Or are you merely making up for the fact you missed my birthday?”

Despite missing everyone’s birthday, Kakashi is startled by the revelation. “I missed your birthday?”

“You did,” Sakura nods. “But you can make it up to me now, if you like.”

And if those words and the way she gazes up at him aren’t heavy with implication Kakashi doesn’t know what is. He feels the air between them stir with warmth, and notices from the pulse point on Sakura’s neck that he’s not the only one with a racing heartbeat.

“How can I do that?”

Is that even his voice? Kakashi doesn’t recognise the thin whisper that falls from his lips.

Sakura holds gaze, unwavering as she reaches up. Kakashi knows, even before her fingers brush against the fabric of his mask, what it is she wants; after all, it’s a logical progression of… whatever this might be. His only real surprise, though, is how little it bothers him. Were it anyone else he’d have fled by now, or have broken their wrists, but he’s still standing here, waiting.

He lets her do it. He lets her ease the fabric down, exposing his face to her wide, wondering gaze. He does his best not to stand too rigid, nor to pull away, as she takes in his pallor, the straight, thin line of his nose, the naturally down-turned curve of his mouth, and the dark mark close to his chin. He holds himself still, waiting for her judgement as the mask pools around his neck.

It comes in the form of a kiss, startling him as he finds soft lips against his own, a hand grasping the front of his top. He doesn’t react in time, doesn’t have a chance to really think, before Sakura pulls away again, breathless.

“How do you see me, Kakashi-san?”

There’s no mistaking the way she looks at him, no possibility of misunderstanding the urgency or misconstruing what she wants. The hand still resting on her hip slides up towards her waist, and Kakashi shivers as he feels the inviting curve beneath his touch.

“As a woman,” he manages to tell her. “As an equal.”

“You want me?”

It’s supposed to be a statement, that much he can tell, but the inflection, the uncertainty, leaves it needing an answer.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

With a soft groan, Sakura leans in again. This time when she kisses him Kakashi manages to return it. He responds in kind, with gentleness at first, but when strong arms wrap around him he feels the pulse of their mutual desire. Sakura opens up to him, her lips parting, her tongue teasing sweetly against his, exciting him, urging him on. Her body is lithe, pressing against his, fitting into his arms as caresses her. She’s filled out in all the right places, softness and hard muscle in perfect proportion, and when he squeezes her ass she moans into the kiss, her hips rocking forwards.

“Kakashi-san,” she pants, pulling back from the kiss and pushing him back too.

He’s in half a mind to protest when her hand moves directly to his crotch. She doesn’t waste a moment in finding the fastening to his pants, nimble fingers working their way into his clothes. It should be lewd how quickly she makes it clear exactly what she wants, but Kakashi finds it the biggest turn-on he’s ever experienced. Mission sex is a quick, convenient fuck, but this… Perhaps he should question it closer, but when her hand wraps around his already swelling cock and strokes, he’s hard within seconds, groaning and leaning forwards, dipping his head and tilting his jaw in askance for a kiss.

There’s more roughness, more desperation, to it now. Refusing to remain idle, Kakashi’s hands explore the front of Sakura’s top, cupping the swell of her breasts and then seeking out a way to rid her of her top. He gets as far as pushing it up a little before she grabs his hand firmly, guiding it lower, beneath her waistband. He pushes into her panties, fingers grazing over surprisingly soft hair, and then slips between her folds. She’s wet, slick and warm and inviting, and he teases over her entrance before drawing some of that wetness back to tease her clit, rubbing gentle circles that leave her trembling. Fingers bite into his shoulder for support, the hand around his cock gripping and relaxing, twisting in an involuntary way that draws an equally unplanned moan from his lips. She does it again, weakly, as he zeroes in on the perfect way to make her weak at the knees.

“Ka-kami!” she breathes.

Kakashi, catching and biting her lower lip between his teeth and tongue, finds himself softly chastising her. “You can say my name.”

She answers with a groan, shuddering as his fingers slide against her, moving back to slip the tip of his index finger into her pussy. She’s tight, and he circles his finger a little before easing in just a fraction more. “Kakashi,” she says at last, pleading for something Kakashi is about to help her realise she wants.

He withdraws his hand completely, much to her obvious surprise, but before she can object he kisses her, his hands working her clothes down, out of his way. She hums her approval into the kiss, letting go of his cock and wrapping a strong thigh around him as soon as she’s kicked her leg free, trying to draw him closer.

“Wait,” he pleads. He pulls back from the kiss, caressing her flushed cheek as he gazes at her. His heart does the alarming flutter it’s taken to doing around her, and he forgets to speak for a moment. “Sit back on the desk,” he at last manages.

A soft frown betrays her confusion, but Sakura does it anyway, shuffling onto her desk and parting her legs ever so slightly when Kakashi her clothes fully off of one leg and runs his hand up the inside of her thigh. There’s a shyness to her action, despite all her confidence in making it clear what she wants, and Kakashi lingers on it only long enough to be certain that it’s not hesitance.

“What are you doing?” Sakura asks, her voice pitched higher than normal as Kakashi sinks to his knees between her thighs.

“I’m going to make you feel good.”

“Kakashi, you can’t!”

He gazes up at her, waiting, giving her a chance to think. She’s biting her lip, staring down at him, seeming almost as if she wants to cover herself. His thumb rubs hopefully soothing circles against her thigh, trying to coax her into relaxing.

“I want to.”

She considers his words, blushing furiously, and then gives an almost imperceptible nod as she makes her mind up. “O-okay.”

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Kakashi promises, not that he would have any choice in the matter if she really didn’t want him to do something.

The kiss he presses to her thigh, just above her knee, is tentative, not least of all because Kakashi is unfamiliar with this. It’s not something you do for just anyone either, and as such his experience is… well… But he knows he wants this, and he slowly works his way towards the apex of her thighs, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake. He can still feel her hesitance in the tension of her muscles, and goes slowly, using his fingers to tease her folds, rubbing her, getting her used to being touched there before he dares to lean in and tease his tongue over her clit.

She tenses, giving a choked gasps, and then shudders, groaning. Her thighs relax, falling open, and Kakashi smiles to himself as he hooks an arm around her hip, holding her close as he lavishes attention on her. She’s holding back the sounds she wants to make, he can tell, and nothing has ever turned him on more that this. He gives her a soft kiss, and then slides his tongue lower, tasting the sweetness of her her, licking at her entrance, and he’s rewarded with a choked cry and fingers grasping at his hair as he pushes into her. She holds his head close, adjusting the angle of her hips, making an offering of herself, or perhaps pleading for more. Kakashi doesn’t much care which it is. He licks at her, tongue pushing in and out of her tight pussy, and pulls away just long enough to tease her clit some more until she’s shivering and panting, tugging at his hair to get him to stop.

“I can’t…” she breathes. “Stop. Come here.”

He obeys, rising from his knees, his cock jutting out proudly and twitching, precome beaded at the flushed, reddened head despite the lack of stimulation – or perhaps even because of it. Sakura’s gaze falls to it, and he thinks for a moment she might be calculating how to reciprocate. She reaches out to touch him, her palm sliding against the sensitive, silken underside of his shaft, and then she closes her fist around his cock, guiding him between her legs.

“I want you closer,” is all the explanation she offers as she lines him up.

“I should—” he says, cut short by a shake of her head.

“No.”

Her answer is firm, and he has to trust her, has to trust that she knows what she’s doing. She’s a medic, a grown woman. Of course she does.

So when she hooks her leg around him, pulling him to her, he doesn’t resist. He takes over from her and holds his cock steady, letting the head brush against her wetness, finding her entrance, and then he eases forward.

The feeling of her walls parting and her pussy tight around him drives all the breath from his lungs, and Kakashi curls forwards, hit by the intensity of it. She tightens for a moment, the muscles tensing and fluttering around him, and he sees stars. “Sakura…” he breathes, in awe of her.

She’s just as breathless as him, shivering, so he reaches out to soothe her, running a hand up her arm, squeezing at her shoulder and then nuzzling against her neck as he dares to ease forward just a fraction. She whimpers, arms around his back, and clings to him, her mouth open and hot breath thick against his collarbone. Kakashi’s other hand, resting against her hip, moves to shove his own clothes lower in an attempt to prevent them from becoming stained.

“More,” she pleads, tugging at him until he’s fully seated within her, enveloped in her tight, supple warmth. Oh fuck, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything this good, and he rolls his hips, earning a gasp and a low, breathy moan. “Oh fuck, Kakashi-san!”

He murmurs in agreement, kissing her neck, nuzzling her cheek, and then he cups the back of her head, fingers pushing into soft hair. Her cheeks are flushed from the effort of being penetrated, perhaps also from the emotion of it if the dampness in her eyes is anything to go by, and Kakashi holds himself still when he realises she’s leaning in to kiss him.

Mindful of the taste on his lips and tongue, she’s hesitant at first, trembling as she presses her mouth to Kakashi’s. A hesitant swipe of her tongue against his lips is followed by another, more certain touch, and barely a moment later she’s prying her way into his mouth, moaning and shifting bodily forward, pressing against him and putting herself in danger of slipping from the desk.

Kakashi catches her. His arms go beneath her thighs, hands cupping her ass, and he picks her weight up for a moment, relishing in the way she uses what leverage she has to lift herself a little and slide back down, moaning into the kiss. He moans in answer, too overwhelmed to fuck standing up, and then lays her down, leaning over her as he rests her back against the files and papers on her desk. The roses are somewhere near her head – he can smell them – but he doesn’t pull away to look, and doesn’t even care to try to shove them away. He’s too focused on the sweetness of Sakura’s body, perfection locked around him as he slowly draws back out and eases back in again, and he braces his arms around Sakura’s neck in answer, creating the perfect leverage for slow, deep thrusts.

When the kiss inevitably breaks, Sakura gazes up at him with hooded eyes, her hand reaching up, caressing his cheek. “Kakashi-san,” she whispers, and then bites her lip hard, throwing her head back as he pushes into her with a more confident stroke. She tightens around him again, gasping, and when he repeats the action she does it once more, giving a low, drawn-out moan. He takes that to mean it feels good, that he focuses on maintaining that angle, feeling her shiver with pleasure at every thrust. His cock twitches hard, winning him a startled gasp, and he bites his own lip as he tries to hold back the groan escaping him.

“Keep going,” Sakura says, as if it would be possible for him to stop. He kisses her, deeply, his hand leaving her hair to explore her body, pushing her top up to reveal her breasts and running his fingers over taut skin until he finds a hard, pebbled nipple. He massages her breast gently, before pinching the rosy nub, feeling her tense and gasp wetly at the stimulation. A weapon-calloused thumb tracing as lightly as he can around her areola, he eases away from the kiss, curving his back so he can bring his mouth to her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue and sucking on it, using the tight sounds she makes and the way her body shivers and trembles beneath him to gauge just how good it feels. He lavishes the same attention on her other breast while his fingers still pinch and play with her nipple and he hears a marked change in the sounds she’s making as she shoves her hand over her own mouth in an attempt to smother the noises she’s making.

And then he hears it. Someone out in the corridor. Heels clip against the floor, distant, coming closer. He groans softly, moving back up over Sakura, drawing level with her. He slows his pace, but he stop. He doesn’t think he can.

And Sakura doesn’t want him to. Despite the fact the door is unlocked, it takes the whole of half a second for them both to realise they’re not going to stop. Kakashi’s heart skips a beat, and he leans in, kissing Sakura in an attempt to dull any noise they might make. His senses are heightened, his mind screaming at him. He’s fucking his former student over her desk, pants around his thighs and her near-naked body pinned between himself and the desk. There’s no denying what they’re doing if they’re caught, if that person has come here to speak to Sakura… At best they can persuade them to be silent, at worst their personal business will be all over Konoha by nightfall.

And then the footsteps pass. His heart is beating so fast Kakashi can barely hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears, but he realises that, whoever they are, they’re not stopping, they’re going past. He pulls away from the kiss when he thinks it’s safe enough, alive in a way he’s never been before.

Sakura is too, watching him with unrestrained desire, her skin flushed. “More,” she says – she actually says, as if the danger has completely gone away or she wants to be caught.

Kakashi moans, feeling the way she tenses around him, the action very much deliberate this time. It would probably be best if this came to a conclusion soon, there’s no need to prolong it much longer. They probably will be caught next time.

He straightens up, hands going to Sakura’s hips to hold her in place. Pulling out almost completely, he pauses for a moment to savour the thrill of anticipation, and then drives home, hard. Sakura can barely catch the cry that’s torn from her throat, hands clasping over her mouth and eyes screwing shut. She breathes heavily through her nose, trying to steady herself. Kakashi doesn’t give her a chance. He quickens his pace, watching as each thrust echos through Sakura’s body, her breasts and the softness of her stomach and thighs bouncing with the force of his movements, her back rubbing against papers and her hair becoming mussed and untidy. She has yet to open her eyes, but her hands fall away from her mouth, moving to steady her breasts as Kakashi drives into her, sweat prickling at his back from the exertion. She’s mouthing something, so softly at first he can’t hear it over the sound of his own breathing or his hips slapping against her ass.

“Yes!” she pants, the words taking form. “Oh fuck, yes, Kakashi, yes!”

It’s something he always though sounded cheap and insincere falling from someone’s lips, but the desperate way Sakura mouths those words, barely raising her voice to give them life, undoes him. It’s praise of the highest form, and he grinds his jaw, determined to hold on just long enough to get her off. His hand lets go of her hip, shifting to just above where their bodies meet, and he’s barely set a faltering rhythm in time to his thrusts before she’s tightening around him, reaching up, dragging him down. His mouth crashes against hers, forcing him to swallows the chokes cry as she comes, tensing around his cock and arching up from the desk. Oh god, it’s beautiful, and it undoes Kakashi in an instant. He gives his own broken cry and then he’s coming, balls drawn up tight as he spills himself into her, the rhythmic clenching of her body prolonging his release, leaving him dizzy, breathless…

He comes down from his orgasm with a grunt, half collapsing over her, panting, barely able to believe the sheer amount of pleasure he’s just been subject too. Still inside her, his softening cock twitches twice more, and then he feels himself starting slipping out, their mixed wetness dripping from her too.

“Ah shit,” is the best he can manage, sighing. “I didn’t mean…” he starts to say as he pulls away.

And then he catches sight of Sakura, blissed out, rosy-cheeked and doe-eyed, papers spread about her and the roses vibrant against her halo of hair. She gazes up at him, waiting for him to finish that thought, and he finds he can’t. His heart flutters in a way it has no right to do, and instead of pulling away he leans down to kiss her.

“Are you okay?” he asks at length.

She nods, smiling tiredly, and accepts his hand when he offers it to help her up. Her desk is a mess, he thinks a little guiltily.

“Here, wait,” she calls as he casts about for something to wipe himself down with. Her legs are unsteady beneath her as she crosses to the small sink in the corner, taking a handful of paper towels. They’re rough, but they’ll do. What won’t do is the fact that Kakashi’s cock twitches in a valiant attempt to show interest when he watches Sakura clean herself up. This was, in all likelihood, a mistake, but damn if it wasn’t one of the best mistakes he’s ever made. Plus, Sakura is one of the most sensible people he knows. It she was okay with it, how bad can it really be?

It seems only fair to conclude the encounter with a kiss. Kakashi leans in, his hand resting against Sakura’s still bare hip, and presses the gentlest of touches to her lips.

There’s a wry smile on her lips as Sakura pulls away and eases on her pants and panties, righting the rest of her clothing and then fussing with her hair. “Thank you for the flowers, Kakashi-san.”

“You liked them?”

“Very much so.”

He gets the feeling she’s not just talking about the flowers, but doesn’t know what else to say or do.

“I should… um…” he starts. “There was this cat, you see—”

“—It’s fine,” Sakura interrupts, of course able to tell when he’s trying to make a bumbling exit. He’s grateful to her for that, for not calling him out on it.

“Sorry about the mess,” he offers, but Sakura has already swept most of the files back into place.

“It’s fine,” she says again, giving a sunny, even if still a little breathless, smile.

“See you later.”

“Yes, see you later,” she replies effortlessly.

His hand is on the door before he pauses, thinking this isn’t exactly right.

“Kakashi-san?”

It’s the weight of her voice, the low, pleading way she says his name, that stops Kakashi from opening the door and walking through it. He turns back towards her, seeing that all traces of her smile have faded. She regards him with a look he knows all too well, and it stills his heart to see the wight of sadness there – or perhaps not sadness, exactly, but the expectation of it, of coming in last, of being left behind.

“Sakura?” he asks, forgetting the honorific.

“Will this happen again?”

It doesn’t take a genius to see that she wants it too. Her right hand rests by the roses, as if she’d been touching them a mere second ago. She likes the odd gifts Kakashi has been giving her. She likes the attention. She likes him. She wants him.

The fact he likes and wants her in return should be terrifying, but the best Kakashi’s worn-out self-destructive drive can manage is a weak flutter of anxiety. It’s easy to brush aside, especially when he looks at Sakura, at the beautiful, strong young woman and exceptional shinobi standing before him. He knows her. He trusts her. He wouldn’t have done this otherwise, and opened himself up to the possibility of it happening again, and so much more.

“I don’t see why not,” he says, answering her with the seriousness she deserves. His flippant act can wait for a time when he’s not holding the heart of someone he cherishes in his hands; or at least, that’s what he thinks this might be.

Sakura smiles at that, reassures a little. “Good,” she says simply. “Well, I look forward to it.”

It’s clear he’s free to go, although it take a moment for Kakashi to realise that, he’s so buoyed but a sudden rush of elation he’s not really paying attention.

“Oh, and Kakashi-san?”

His hand once again on the door, Kakashi pauses and turns. It took a long, long time to get her to drop the ‘sensei’. He hopes it doesn’t take as long to get her to drop all honorifics in private.

“You might want to put your mask back on. You’re grinning like an idiot.”

And, shit, so he.

**Author's Note:**

> Six roses, apparently, 'signify a need to be loved or cherished'. I took that to mean the person giving the roses needed the loving and cherishing... (So the florist is having a bit of a laugh, and Sakura knows what six mean. Kakashi is clueless.)
> 
> Also oops I only realised after I'd finished it that I've written from Kakashi's POV... I really hope that's okay.


End file.
